


Are You Listening?

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: “Buck, are you listening?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.“Yeah.” Buck was still engrossed in whatever he was currently reading, so Eddie doubted he was actually listening.While relaxing between calls, Buck's too caught up reading to realise that Eddie's talking to him, so Eddie decides to have a little fun.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 353
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea as I was going to bed last night and wrote most of it in one sitting today. XD
> 
> Thanks to [myemergence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence) for beta reading!

The crew were hanging around between calls, having done a lot of the regular chores and now mostly taking the chance to relax. Buck and Eddie sat at one of the dining tables, occasionally chatting but mostly sitting in companionable silence while Eddie sipped his coffee and Buck was reading an article on his phone.

“Buck?” Eddie asked after a while, setting his mug down for the moment.

“Yeah?” Buck was still looking at his phone, but that wasn’t that unusual.

“I was thinking we could go to the mall on one of our days off next week. Chris needs new shoes, and I’m sure there’s a few other things we need for around the house that we could get while we’re there.” Eddie started making a mental list, trying to remember everything that he’d been putting off buying because they weren’t worth a trip to the mall by themselves.

“Uh huh.” Buck hummed in agreement.

“Oh, we should get Pepa a birthday present too. I know it’s a little way off, but better safe than sorry.”

“Yeah.”

“Would we be better going to The Paseo, or the one by the park?” Eddie asked, trying to remember what stores each mall had.

“Good idea,” Buck replied, making Eddie’s brow furrow.

“Buck, are you listening?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Buck was still engrossed in whatever he was currently reading, so Eddie doubted he was actually listening.

That happened sometimes. Buck got so caught up in whatever subject he was currently learning about that he blocked out everything happening around him, and sometimes it took the fire alarm to break him out of it. Eddie didn’t mind though; personally, he thought it was kind of adorable how into things his boyfriend got, and he’d long since gotten used to making sure he had Buck’s full attention before talking about anything serious. It didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun with it, though.

“I was thinking of shaving my head. What do you think?” He asked, grinning a little.

The previous question had drawn Chimney’s attention from where he’d been lounging on the sofa reading a book. He watched the exchange, amusement forming on his face as he could see where it was going. He was also used to Buck’s habit of getting sucked down a research rabbit hole and would happily take entertainment on a slow shift where he could.

“Sounds good,” Buck replied, scrolling further down his article.

Eddie snorted quietly, now knowing for sure that Buck wasn’t listening to him. Buck loved Eddie’s hair and would certainly be mock-offended, if not actually upset, if Eddie got rid of it all. He panned around for another question he could ask while Buck was agreeing to everything he said, before his gaze caught on Bobby’s office door and the thought of their captain gave him an idea.

“Evan Buckley, will you marry me?” Eddie’s grin widened, and off to the side, Chimney snorted.

“Sure.” Buck was still oblivious, right until Eddie burst into laughter and Chimney started cheering.

Then he finally looked up from his phone and blinked at them, clearly having no idea what had just happened.

“Congratulations!” Chimney gave Buck a shit-eating grin, and then spotting Hen crossing the open space below them, called out to her, “Hen! Come here!”

“You make me so happy, babe,” Eddie told Buck, grinning still as he leaned in to press a kiss to Buck’s cheek.

“Babe? Since when do you call me ‘babe’?” Buck’s confusion grew, frowning as he looked between Eddie and Chimney.

“Since we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together.” Eddie reached out and rubbed his thumb over Buck’s frown lines. “Babe.”

Hen jogged up the stairs. “What? I swear to god, Chim, if you ask me to get you something because you’re too lazy to get it yourself…”

“No, the boys have some news.” Chimney chuckled as Hen raised an eyebrow.

“Buck agreed to marry me,” Eddie told her, completely failing to keep a straight face, especially when Buck started sputtering.

“What?!”

Hen surveyed Buck’s shock, then Eddie and Chimney’s amusement, before she finally declared to Chimney, “He did it again, didn’t he?”

“Yup.”

Eddie reached out and squeezed Buck’s thigh, grin morphing into a soft but still amused smile. “You were replying to me without actually listening again. You agreed that I should shave my head, and then said ‘sure’ when I asked you to marry me.”

Buck covered his face with his hands, abandoning his phone on the table next to him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, what were you saying?” He asked, voice muffled by his hands.

“Nothing important,” Eddie assured him. “I was just suggesting we go to the mall next week.”

“You’re all idiots.” Hen rolled her eyes, but her tone was fond, and they all knew she wouldn’t have them any other way.

*

**Two Years Later**

Eddie stood up and looked around at all the room filled with all of his friends and family, feeling like he hadn’t stopped smiling since the officiant pronounced him and Buck married. He glanced at the new wedding band on his finger, before tapping his knife against his water glass to get everyone’s attention.

“If I could just have your attention for a moment please, I’d like to say a few words.”

Buck beamed up at him and Eddie held his gaze lovingly for a few seconds, before returning his attention to the crowd now watching him.

“First, thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to both Buck and I that you could all be here to share this special day with us.” There were a few cheers, so Eddie waited for them to quiet down before continuing.

“I’m sure you all know the story of how Buck proposed last year so I won’t recount that, but what you might not know is that I actually asked him to marry me before that.” Eddie grinned, glancing over at Chimney as he wolf-whistled, clearly remembering the occasion Eddie was referring to.

Buck groaned quietly beside him, also knowing well the story Eddie was about to share.

“It was a quiet shift at the firehouse, and I started talking to Buck as he was reading, about something I no longer remember. He was replying to me, but after a while I realised that he wasn’t actually listening to what I was saying. So, like the loving boyfriend I was, I decided to have a bit of fun with it and eventually asked ‘Evan Buckley, will you marry me?’ to which Buck replied ‘sure’!”

There was a round of laughter at that, and given how close he was, Eddie could see the faint pink tinge on Buck’s cheeks, but he knew that Buck wasn’t upset by the teasing. In fact, he’d be sure to give back as good as he got at some point during the evening.

“Bucky!” Chris exclaimed from Eddie’s other side, laughing hysterically even though he’d heard the story many times before.

“He only became aware of his surroundings again when Chim started applauding, and his confusion was hilarious!” Eddie grinned out at their friends and family, before finishing off with, “I did eventually explain what he’d agreed to though.”

“And he’s never let me forget it since!” Buck added, embarrassment easily being overruled by amusement at the story and love for his husband.

Eddie smiled at Buck and leant down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I tease you because I love you.” Eddie took Buck’s hand in his and squeezed, before adding, “And you’re my husband now, so you better get used to it!”

There was more laughter and a round of applause, so Eddie sat back down and pulled Buck into a kiss, thrilled that he could finally refer to Buck that way.

_His husband._


End file.
